Naruto: Dead And Gone
by Ryuus2
Summary: Naruto faces off against Madara after downing the true Pain and learning Madara's location, reminiscing about what has led him up to this point. Rated for language


I was thinking one day as I was listening to this song that Naruto fit part of the lyrics, since he's always standing alone in battle, even when he has back up he's alone. This is a little old. The concept is that after his talk with Nagato, he went off after Madara.

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Words

This is best read with the song playing.

I don't own the Lyrics or the character. And neither do you. Thus, you can't sue me. Rated for language.

* * *

Naruto raced through the treetops after his interview with Nagato. The dying man had placed all of his trust in him, and he wouldn't let it go to waste. He would end the Akatsuki's plans. One way or another.

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin on this road too long  
_

'They would have never let me come and do this alone.'

_Just trying to find my way back home  
_

'But I'm not the old me anymore.'

_The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
_

'I'm not the brat that yelled about being Hokage with no clue what I was doing.'

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin on this road too long_

'I'm not the helpless Jinchiriki that they all have to protect.'

_Just trying to find my way back home_

'I'm not the idiot dead-last loser anymore.'

_The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone_

_Ever had one of them days  
Wish you would of stayed home  
Run into a group of niggas  
Who getting they hate on  
You walk by  
They get wrong, you reply  
Then shit get blown  
__Way outta proportion  
Way past discussion  
Just you against them,  
Pick one then rush em  
Figure you'll get jumped  
Hell, that's nothing  
They don't wanna stop there  
__Now they bussing  
Now you gushing, ambulance  
Rushing you to the hospital  
With a bad concussion  
__Plus you hit four times  
Bullet hit your spine  
__Paralyzed waist down  
Now ya wheel chair bound  
Never mind that now  
You lucky to be alive,  
Just think it all started  
__You fussing with three guys  
__Now your pride in the way  
But your pride is the way  
__You could fuck around  
Get shot die any day  
Niggas die every day  
__All over bull shit  
__Dope money dice game,  
__Ordinary hood shit  
Could this be  
Cause of hip hop music  
Or did the ones  
With the good sense  
Not use it  
Usually niggas  
Don't know what to do  
When their back  
Against the wall  
So they just start shooting  
For red or for blue  
Or for blood I guess,  
__From Bankhead  
Or from your projects  
No more stress,  
Now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take  
Time to think,  
Before I make mistakes  
Just for my families sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away._

'I've been through so many tough spots.'

_Ooooooo  
I've been traveling on this road too long_

'Mizuki, the Wave mission, the Chunin Exams,'

_Just trying to find my way back home_

'Losing Old man Hokage,'

_The old me is dead and gone_

'Losing Sasuke to the Sound,'

_Dead and gone_

'And I did some great things.'

_Ooooooo_

_I've been traveling on this road too long_

'I revived the spirit of the Wave Country,'

_Just trying to find my way back home  
_

'I brought back granny Tsunade.'

_The old me is dead and gone_

'And I just saved all of Konoha,'

_Dead and gone_

'I've done a lot.'

_I ain't never been scared,  
I lived through tragedy  
__Situation could of been dead  
Looking back at it  
Most of that shit  
Didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it  
When you out there trapping  
In apartments hanging  
Smoking and rapping  
Niggas start shit  
Next thing you know we capping  
Get locked up  
Then didn't even get mad  
Now think about damn  
What a life I had  
Most of that shit  
Look back just laugh  
Some shit  
Still look back get sad  
Maybe my homeboy  
Still be around  
Had I not  
Hit the nigga  
In the mouth that time  
I won that fight, I lost that war  
I can still see my nigga  
Walking out that door  
Who'd of thought I'd never see  
Philant no more  
Got enough dead homies  
I don't want no more  
Cost a nigga his job,  
Cost me more  
I'd of took that ass-whooping  
Now for sure  
Now I think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A nigga put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there  
Talk shit all night  
Cause I hit you , and you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me?  
No more stress, now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take  
Time to think  
Before I make mistakes  
Just for my families sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away._

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin on this road too long_

Naruto finally stopped at the edge of a clearing with a perfect view of his destroyed village._  
_

_Just trying to find my way back home  
_

'There he is. Just like Nagato said.'

_The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone_

'A black cloak with red clouds. A spiraling orange mask.'

_Ooooooo  
I've been traveling on this road too long_

'Short red hair. And a Sharringan eye.'

_Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone_

"Who do you think you are to try and take me on your own?" the dark cloaked man said.

_I turn my head to the east  
_

A flash of pink hair.

_I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west_

The edge of a dog eared book.

_Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
_

Black hair and eyes over a superior smirk.

_Swallow that pill that they call pride_

'Sorry guys.'

_That old me 's dead and gone,  
But that new me 'll be all right_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki,

_I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side_

"Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, apprentice to the Toad Sage Jiraiya,

_I turn my head to the west  
Still nobody in sight_

"Gennin of Konohagakure no Sato. And for your crimes against Konoha and the world,

_So I turn my head to the north,_

_Swallow that pill that they call pride_

"Your Executioner!"

_That old me 's dead and gone,  
But that new me 'll be all right_

"If you're really ready to die, then I'll happily oblige you," Madara said, the Mangekyou Sharingan spinning in his eye.

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin on this road too long_

"Taju Kage Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu!" Madara and Naruto were surrounded by thousands of Naruto clones.

_Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone_

"**I'm taking you with me to the next world!"** All of the Naruto's proclaimed as they closed with their final opponent.

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin on this road too long_

Naruto smiled sadly.

_Just trying to find my way back home_

'Mina.'_  
_

_The old me is dead and gone_

'Sayonara.'_  
_

_Dead and gone_

"**KAI!**"

* * *

Reviews, like cash, accepted everywhere.


End file.
